


BTS - Your first time with Jungkook

by Insfiringyou



Series: Headcanon Masterlist [23]
Category: K-pop, bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, First Dates, First Time, Gen, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 11:13:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17579777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insfiringyou/pseuds/Insfiringyou
Summary: You had only agreed to the date because you were curious.  And, in all honesty, it had been years since anybody you’d found attractive had asked you out. So when Jeon Jungkook had asked for your number, you had handed him over your business card before you had even considered that he was perhaps a little too young for you.(Though this work can be enjoyed on its own, it is based in our headcannon universe and involves Jungkook’s second, older gf. His first we imagine as being a little crazy and manipulative and very unhealthy for him. You can find examples both girlfriends in many of our posts, so please visit our headcanon masterlist to catch up. Please leave a like or kudo if you enjoyed, we love hearing your feedback. Stay tuned, there may be a part 2!)





	BTS - Your first time with Jungkook

You had only agreed to the date because you were curious. And, in all honesty, it had been years since anybody you’d found attractive had asked you out. So when Jeon Jungkook had asked for your number, you had handed him over your business card before you had even considered that he was perhaps a little too young for you.

You were a secretary at a well-liked PR company in Seoul; you’d gotten the job fresh out of university, and had ever since rented an apartment only a bus-ride away from your workplace. The previous week you had received a call from Big Hit Entertainment, thinking nothing much of it, and informed them that you’d scheduled a meeting for the following Tuesday.

It was much to your surprise, however, when one of your younger co-workers seized your arm, forcing you to look up from the computer screen. An entourage of people, well-dressed, with impossibly shiny hair made their way through the lobby and to the front desk.

“You didn’t tell me _they_ were coming! I might have worn my new shirt if I’d known!” Ha-Yoon sighed, cursing under her breath.

“I didn’t know…not really.” You responded, beginning to feel your stomach turn a little. You’d heard the band play on the office radio enough times to know that they were a big deal, though you yourself didn’t really know much about them. Now that you thought about it, you’d remembered that one of your university friends had mentioned that she had gone to an international BTS concert last month. Trying to keep up a professional appearance, you smoothed your long brunette waves back behind your ear and tugged your navy skirt a little lower as you stood up to greet their manager.

Holding out your hand, you shook it with a small bow and flashed a polite smile at the group. “Good afternoon, I’m Nam Young-soon. You’re here to meet with Mr.Baek?”

“Yes, that’s right.” He replied with a courteous nod. “Our director insisted that the whole group came to meet with him, I hope that’s not an inconvenience.”

“Not at all, ” you reply curtly. “I just need to check your I.D’s before we go up. Do you mind?”

One by one, each male withdrew their identification from their wallets and handed them over to you. Ha-yoon was pretending to take a phone call, her voice a little high pitched as she spoke to what sounded like an incredibly high profile and important business man in Hong Kong. You smirked a little, feeling a little more at ease, knowing that you atleast had been able to keep your cool. Quietly, you took them and copied down the last name, Min Yoongi, onto the online register before handing them back over.

“Thank you. If you’d like to follow me, I’ll show you to our meeting room.”

The elevator was a little crowded as you pushed the button to the 7th floor, and you found yourself shoulder to shoulder with the one called Jungkook. He was avidly avoiding body contact, which was some feat, his hands clasped neatly infront of him as he stared at the back of Seokjin’s head.

“How is your tour going?” You asked him kindly, wanting to ease the awkwardness a little. He looked at you with slightly wide eyes, dark brown and half-moon shaped, as though you had just asked him to solve Fermat’s last theorum. You thought you saw his eyes flicker to your cleavage, but he cleared his throat quickly, a small grin tugging at the corners of his lips. “Good. I’ve been enjoying it.”

“My friend took her daughter to your concert in Singapore, ” you say. “She lost a shoe. You didn’t happen to find one, did you?”

Jungkook laughed a little at this, the corners of his eyes creasing warmly. “No, I’m sorry. I didn’t.”

“Oh,” you smirk. “That’s too bad.”

The elevator pinged and everybody spilled out into the corridor. Leading the way, you didn’t notice as the one wearing a camel-coloured trench-coat elbowed the youngest in the ribs in glee, earning himself a hard punch on the arm.

“Good luck.” You wished them, and they thanked you as they filed past into the meeting room and each shook your boss’ hand.

*

“Taehyung is _sooo_ hot.” Ha-yoon whined, swivelling back and forth on her chair. The squeaking was beginning to get annoying. She’d spent the last hour fawning over them, showing you pictures from their twitter feed and informing you about how much they cared about their fans.

“Yeah, you’ve told me.” You say, sharply. “Didn’t Mr.Lee want you to organise the employee files today?”

She groaned. “Yes…I’ll do it. It’s still early. I just didn’t want to miss them leaving.”

“You know you’ll be fired if you get caught taking photos of them leaving, right?” Ha-yoon shot you a grimace, clutching her phone . “Big Hit could sue you for leaking their location.”

“Ugh, fine. I get it. I’m going.” She pushed back her chair hard and got to her feet, clearly irritated by the notion of work. “You can keep them all to yourself.”

You rolled your eyes as she stomped off into the back office and noisily pulled out the drawers of the metal filing cabinet. Ha-yoon was one of your best-friends at work, but you had to admit she was a little immature sometimes. Kim Taehyung wasn’t that hot, anyway. In fact, you’d found him a little pretentious wearing sunglasses indoors.

Returning back to work, you immersed yourself in your emails. The sound of several footsteps made you glance up. The seven men and their manager had obviously finished their meeting, and were making their way back through the lobby, fastening their jackets as they prepared to leave. You stood up and made a polite bow, and they returned it before moving swiftly towards the doors. Jungkook held back for a moment, dawdling, and urgently he whispered something to the tallest member. A little impatiently, Namjoon relayed the message to the others and they all headed outside to their car without him.

“Is something wrong, sir?” You blink as he approached you. You thought he looked nervous.

“Um, I think I lost my ID. Has anyone handed it in?” He asked you, sweeping his black fringe from his eyes.

Quickly, you replied, “No. Nobody’s turned anything in, I’m sorry Mr.Jeon.”

“Oh,” He nodded, looking down a little. “Well, in that case I was just wondering if I could take your number?”

“Excuse me?”

“I thought maybe, I could check if anybody had found it…”

You couldn’t help but bite your lip, withholding your smile. There was a slight rosiness to his cheeks, and you knew he was embarrassed. It was embarrassing to watch him ask, honestly. He was just… cute. Deciding to put him out of his misery, you slipped a business card from your wallet and handed it over to him.

“You sell …candles?” Jungkook asked, his eyebrow slightly raised.

“Why, are you interested?” You quip, no longer holding back your bright smile. You couldn’t help it.

“Um, not rea…”

“It’s an old business card.” You interrupt. “I used to sell them on the side, until I realised the company was a huge pyramid scheme. I was saving up for a new car.”

“Did you get one?” He asked, seeming genuinely interested. His eyes were sparkly and bright, and even you had to admit that she could sort of understand what the fuss was about.

“No, I just broke even. I bailed out before I could turn my apartment into a bath and body works.” You laugh. He was surprisingly easy to talk to. “I take the bus.”

His eyes wrinkled, and he tucked the card into his pocket. “So…is it okay if I text you?”

“Of course,” you reply patiently, thinking it a little funny that he’d even have to ask.

True to his word, he had texted you that evening.

 _So, did you find your ID?_ You asked

 _It was in my wallet all along_. He replied, and you couldn’t help but snort into your tea as you read this.

Just as you were plating up your spaghetti and meatballs, he had asked if you wanted to go to a fair that was on in downtown Seoul the following evening. Upon impulse, you had agreed before you could really think about it. Some late night detective work had told you that he was six years younger than you. Age gaps had never really bothered you until you were the one who was older. Ever since you’d discovered this, you’d wanted to kick yourself for agreeing to the date. You’d seen on pieces on the news about crazy fans attacking girls who were dating famous idols, and you knew they would be quick to label you a cougar. But when he had texted you the following lunchtime telling you that he’d meet you there at 7, you knew you didn’t have the heart to back out. You just had to get through the evening and let him down gently, telling him that you weren’t really interested.

*

“It’s okay , Jungkook. You don’t have to impress me…” You say , feeling the point was already lost.

“The ball just slipped, I’ve almost got it.”

For the past ten minutes, you had watched as the final basketball missed the hoop. You were getting a little tired, and you checked your phone discreetly in your coat pocket. You had work in the morning, and you knew that if you didn’t set off home soon you’d probably end up oversleeping.

“I know I can do it.” He said, lining up the shot. On the last attempt, the ball hit its target and Jungkook turned to you with a proud smile plastered across his face. You returned it, a little half-heartedly as he picked out a teddy bear for you and handed it to you.

“Thanks,” you muttered, holding it under your arm as he took your hand and walked with you, pulling you easily through the crowd. As you walked, you couldn’t help but notice several young girls, no older than 18, holding the same bear whilst clutching onto their boyfriend’s arm. It made you feel a little ridiculous, and you asked him to hold it for you whilst you excused yourself to pee.

As you sank onto on the toilet seat, your phone buzzed.

_How’s your date going?_

Conveniently, you’d left out the identity of your date to your oldest friend, knowing that she wouldn’t have believed you anyway. You told her the truth.

_It’s going fine. But I’m probably not going to see him again. I think he’s a little young for me._

_How young?!?_

You switched off your phone and stuffed it back in your pocket, flushing the toilet and getting up to wash your hands. There was perhaps a little part of you that was flattered, sure. You thought, had you been in high school, you would have had his picture on your wall and not Won Bin. The date hadn’t nearly been as bad as the one you had been on recently with a co-worker from the office. He had talked about himself throughout the whole of dinner and later tried to shove his tongue down your throat as you soon as you got into his car. No, Jeon Jungkook was perfectly nice, but you just didn’t have much in common, and there wasn’t a great deal of heat between the two of you. He was famous , and young, and probably had girls who would give their kidneys to ride on the Waltzer with him. You had refused to, never having been good with motion sickness, and instead you reached a compromise by riding the teacups.

“I think I have to go home,” you say as you meet him outside the bathroom door. You see a little disappointment flash across his face.

“Oh, that’s okay.” You could tell that he was a little bummed out . “Should I call a taxi?”

You shake your head. “There’ s no need, I don’t live too far away.”

“It’s late. I should walk you home.”

You smile disparately . He handed you back the teddy bear and you hold it limply by the paw. The fair was still packed with people and it took you a little while to navigate the exit as you squeezed your way through the crowd. Finally, you broke onto a dimly lit street which you knew would take you in the right direction. You lead the way, trying to walk briskly in your heels.

“So do you play any sports?” He asked, matching your long stride easily.

“I did gymnastics when I was younger. I do Pilates sometimes on the weekend.”

He looked enthusiastic at this. “Pilates sounds…”

“My class is….kind of a’ women’s only’ class.” You say, pre-empting his question. He goes quiet at this, and the silence that followed was incredibly awkward.

“You don’t have to walk me home.” You repeated.

Jungkook blinked. “It’s dark,” he replied as though it was obvious. Though you knew he meant well, you couldn’t help but feel a little exasperated by his persistence. You were going to have to let him down the hard way.

“Look, Jungkook, I had fun tonight…” You began, stopping in the street to face him. “But I just…I don’t really see this going anywhere.”

The look on his face made your heart ache. It was like kicking a puppy. For a split second, his eyes widened and lips parted, and then he made a small oh and looked down at his shoes.

“I had fun,” You repeat, kindly, though you were careful to make your message clear. “But if it’s okay with you, I’m just going to go home now. Thank you.”

You lean forward and peck him chastely on the cheek. You couldn’t help but notice his cologne as you leaned in close to him, and he froze, looking slightly bewildered.

He didn’t try to call you back as you set off down the street, and as you turned the corner you felt an odd sense of pity settle in your stomach. Really, you thought, he had been quite sweet. Just not quite your type.

You were walking down a quiet, darkened street when a sudden force caused you to overbalance, and your heels gave way instantly. Stunned, you hit the pavement, your palms falling flat against the hard ground. Before you could understand what had happened, you saw a pair of large hands plunge towards you and snag the handle of your bag. You were too winded to articulate anything, your mind going into shock and your fingers locking hard around your purse.

“Bitch! Give it to me!” The attacker’s voice was rough and made your blood run cold. Despite your fear, and against common sense, you pulled back hard, refusing to let go. Shadow obscured most of his face, and you could only make out a crooked nose. For a split second, you thought he was going to give up as his grip slackened, until you saw that one hand was reaching into his pocket. You screamed, loudly, surprising even yourself. You did not even hear the sound of quick footsteps as a body flew towards you, and just as fast, the man hit the floor next to you in thud. It took you a moment to realise he had been knocked out cold.

“Are you okay? Can you stand?” Jungkook urged. You nodded, not quite able to catch your breath as you stared at him in disbelief. His eyes met yours back, full of concern, but the fire in them caught you off-guard. It made your heart lurch unexpectedly, and you felt the pulse resonate through your entire body. He pulled you to your feet, grasping your hand. The pressure was strong, firm, and he righted you with ease, even though you felt your knees wobble.

“Is he…” you manage, looking at the crumpled heap on the pavement.

“I think he’s out.” Jungkook stated emotionlessly, pulling you away quickly. You realised you had been looking back, dawdling, and now he steered you away purposefully, squeezing your hand tightly as you walked.

It occurred to you that you were no longer holding the plush bear and you looked back, not remembering when you had dropped it. Suddenly, it seemed important that you had it. “I lost my…”

“It doesn’t matter. We need to go.” He said, taking large strides as you crossed the street. “Where do you live?

You told him at once.

” I shouldn’t have left you.“ He said, brow furrowed.

"But you got there so fast… I don’t understand.”

Jungkook steered you down a different street, one which was flooded with light and traffic. He slowed down a little now, having put considerable distance between you and the now unconscious mugger. “I was sort of… following. A little bit behind.” He admitted, slightly embarrassed. “But then you turned a corner, and I couldn’t see you, so I was heading back…”

“Wait, this is it…” You tugged back on his hand, making him stop. He looked at you quizzically as you held onto him. You knew you should let go of his hand, but you didn’t want to. You knew it was probably the adrenaline, but at that moment you couldn’t help yourself. Before you could stop yourself, you had pulled his face into yours, your lips crashing passionately against his. He was clearly taken aback by your sudden change of heart, his body stiff as you angled into him. But the kiss deepened as he returned it, his mind working fast to catch up with you. The feel of his body pressed close to yours was beyond exciting, and your heart raced, your nose full of his chocolatey fragrance. When you pulled away to catch your breath, Jungkook looked dazed, his face flushed with colour.

“Jungkook…I…” You gasp, not really knowing how to finish the sentence. Your eyes met, and you thought that he understood what you wanted to say. You wanted to apologise for blowing him off. You wanted to thank him. But most of all, right now, you wanted to fuck him silly.

Turning away from him slightly, you hid your heated face as you rummaged through your purse, your fingers trembling as you searched for your keys. You couldn’t help but feel like a hypocrite as your cool composure slipped. You were no better than Ha-Yoon.

“For god’s sake…” You curse, throwing caution to the wind. “ Just…just come inside. Before I change my mind.”

You pulled him into the narrow hall by the lapels of his jacket, your lips finding his frantically. He was no longer rigid as he wrapped his arms securely around your waist and pulled you tight against him. You could feel the strength behind his embrace, and you collapsed into him completely, sinking into his body. You tugged his hair as you tilted your head, feeling his intake of breath as you drew his bottom lip between your teeth. The lust that met you was surprising. You could taste it on his tongue as he introduced it to your own. He seemed unable to help himself; lost in your kiss, lost in the flavour of you. He tugged your jacket from your shoulders roughly, never breaking contact, and you returned the favour. His arms were muscular, a deep valley of veins protruding attractively from under the skin. Your fingernails left crescent shaped marks as you gripped them tightly.

His lips moved to your throat, and he trailed them to your ear, inhaling the scent of your coconut shampoo. The warmness of his breath below your lobe sent a tingle down your spine, his hand slipping under the hem of your blouse and directly to the cup of your bra. His hands felt good on you, and you could tell from the change in his breathing that he was aroused. Your breasts were arguably your best asset, and had often won the attention of the men around you- but this time, you didn’t mind. Unable to help himself, he moved aside the underwire of your bra and squeezed you, your nipple trapped between his fingers as he massaged you. The ache between your legs was growing unbearable.

“My bedroom…” You pant. “Upstairs…”

You had wondered if he’d heard you as he continued to fondle your breasts, almost incapable of leaving you alone. You gently pulled away his hands, wrapping your fingers around his firmly. His face was impossibly beautiful, his expression was full of desire, transforming his innocent and youthful features. Your feet flew up the steps as you dragged him behind you, pulling him into .the dark room. You fumbled for the lamp on the dresser, casting your room in a soft light. Your walls were bare, a pale lilac, the decor simple except for your large cast iron bed and silk sheets lined with pillows.

“Do you have protection?” You ask, your face a light rosy pink as you pressed your lips against his once.

“Uhm, no…” Jungkook replied apologetically. You tucked your hair behind your ear, moving swiftly to the dresser and pulling open a drawer. You rummaged through the feminine products before finding a few individual wrappers lying at the back. Your ex had left them here several months previously, and in hind-sight you were glad to have not thrown them away. He was watching you curiously.

“Are you sure?” He asked you, a dubious smirk tugging at his lips as you slipped the condom into his hand.

“I don’t usually do this,” you say. “But I like you a lot more than I thought I would.”

You gazed up at him, sharing a shy smile, realising how quick you’d been to judge him. He ran his fingers alongside your face and captured you in a deep, knee-wobbling kiss. This time, you allowed him to set the pace. Without realising it, he had edged you onto the bed, his body pressed close against you as you enjoyed the taste of each other. It didn’t take long for things to become heated once more, and his head moved towards your cleavage. Deftly, he unbuttoned your blouse with one hand, exposing your plain, black bra. He tugged it roughly down so that the cups rested under your breasts, pushing them up attractively. He took your pink nipple in his mouth and sucked it, his tongue flicking and circling around it as he massaged your flesh. With a slight gasp, you moaned his name as his teeth gently closed around it, sending a delicious shiver throughout your entire body. Your clit throbbed hard, and you knew from the warm sensation between your legs that you were wet. You raised your leg, wanting to relieve the ache and found Jungkook’s thigh pressed firmly against your crotch . You allowed yourself to grind a little against it.

“Tell me what you want.” Jungkook whispered against your ear. The sound of his voice made your heart pound.

“I want you to fuck me…hard.” You admit, and you gasped as he grabbed the waist of your jeans and pulled you against him. You threw your head back as he unbuckled them, dragging them and your mismatching underwear roughly to your knees. Grasping your hips, he flipped you onto your stomach, leaving your arse exposed to him. You allowed him to remove your blouse, then your bra and toss them to the side of the bed. He ran his hands along the curve of your waist and finally to your buttocks. Jungkook squeezed your cheeks hard, pulling them apart to view your pussy.

“So pretty…” he breathed, his fingertips brushing along your plump lips and spreading them apart to feel you. You knew you were dripping by the sharp intake he made as he pushed two fingers slowly into you, and withdrew them, trailing them to your clit and circling it. He felt so good, and you pressed your face against the pillow as he rubbed you. You were a little disappointed when he stopped, a pleasurable feeling already building inside you.

The telltale sound of a zipper told you that Jungkook had unbuckled his pants, massaging his length as he appreciated your pink cunt. He drew in his lower lip as he rested his cock between your arse cheeks, tearing open the condom packet and slipping it onto himself. You gasped in surprise as he slapped your arse hard, leaving a red handprint on your skin, before slamming into you. Breathless, you moaned loudly as his entire length filled you, stretching you. Jungkook wasn’t holding back at all. When you’d asked him to fuck you hard, you hadn’t quite believed that he would give you what you wanted.

He pounded sharply into you, his draping t-shirt ticking your naked back as he leaned over your body. Firmly, he pinned down your hands beneath his own as he bucked into you, your fingers squeezing his tightly as they entwined around your own. You couldn’t withhold your voice, not caring whether or not your neighbour would hear you. You knew that the rocking of the iron bed frame against your lilac walls would have given you away regardless.

Catching his breath, he pulled out of you, his arms shaking a little as he stroked your bare shoulders. “Turn over.” He panted, caressing your reddened arse cheek with a gentle pressure. Weakly, you rolled onto your back, your large breasts immediately caught in his palms as he appreciated your naked torso. You wanted to wrap your legs around him, but found yourself restricted by your jeans and began to kick them off. Noticing you struggle, Jungkook slid them down your calves and over your feet, kissing your bare thighs as he did so. You wished you had worn prettier underwear as you saw your pink briefs bunch visibly on your bedside rug. You reached forward and tugged his white shirt over his head, your eyes hungrily taking in his muscular body. He was in incredible shape. Your eyes moved down to the v-line of his hips, and finally to the patch of pubic hair above his erect cock. He was not only thick, but his length was nice too. Jungkook followed your stare, looking suddenly apprehensive.

“Your body…” you explain, “you’re… kinda hot, you know?” You wanted to kick yourself. It sounded so adolescent.

His eyes crinkled in a bright smile. “Thanks. I was going to say the same.”

You couldn’t help but giggle, grinning ear to ear as he buried his face against your neck and kissed your cheek. He sank into you, a little more slowly this time as you shared a tender kiss. You wrapped your legs around his waist, pulling him closer, wanting to feel all of him. His expression was impossibly sexy, and you couldn’t help but watch it change as he bit his lip, watching your breasts bounce to match his thrusts. Your legs began to unravel as your orgasm built. You were so close.

“Jungkook…harder…” You pleaded.

At once, Jungkook grabbed your right thigh, pushing it towards your stomach as he slammed punishingly into you. Every inch of your bodies were covered in sweat, each of you chasing your high. You moaned loudly, and unexpectedly, as his cock hit your g-spot, and an orgasm ripped through your body. Clenching hard around him, you dug your nails into his back as you tried to ride it out.

“O-oh my god….”

Finally, painfully and sweetly, your climax cooled. It left you feeling shaken. You were glad he was holding you so tight because your limbs were trembling so badly that you were sure you wouldn’t be able to support yourself. It certainly been a while since that had happened. Your eyelids flickered open, and you realised that he had been watching your face intently. You felt your cheeks flood with colour.

“Did you just…?” He asked, seeming genuinely surprised. When you nodded he couldn’t help but grin widely, and you wondered whether he’d ever made a girl come before. You found it a little unbelievable that he hadn’t .

“I think I’m going to -” Jungkook warned, breathlessly.

You brushed back the damp hair from his forehead. “Do it….”

It took only a few intense, bed-shaking thrusts for him to lose himself, and he stilled, rocking his hips into you. Head thrown back, you watched his lips slack and eyes close as he found his release. He was truly beautiful, you thought, and you pulled his face to yours and in a deep kiss.

Jungkook smiled, his eyes still a little starry as he recovered his equilibrium. He withdrew from you slowly, carefully removing the condom, and collapsed next to you. Your heart swelled as he pulled you against his heaving chest, his lips pressing lightly against your forehead.

“Thank you…” You murmur.

“What for?” He panted.

“ For saving me…”

“If I’d have known knocking a guy unconscious would have ended this well, I might have done it sooner.” He smirked, and you reached over to pinch his nipple. His laugh was infectious, and you snuggled your head against his shoulder, finding yourself unexpectedly comforted by the feel of his arms around you.


End file.
